Knights of the Round (episode)
Knights of the Round is the fifth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Summary Suzaku returns to Ashford Academy to investigate Lelouch. With the Black Knights reassembled, Lelouch plans to lead the resistance while maintaining his façade as a student. A welcoming party is held for Suzaku at the academy, and C.C.'s love of pizza threatens to reveal Lelouch's secret; Kallen arrives to retrieve her but is seen by Villetta. She tells Lelouch how she came with Kaname Ohgi the previous year, and Lelouch uses this information to blackmail her. Alone, Suzaku reveals to Lelouch his goal of becoming the Knight of One, which would allow him complete governing authority over an Area of his choosing. To test Lelouch, he allows him to speak with the new Viceroy of Area 11: Nunnally vi Britannia. Plot The same night the Black Knights prisoners are freed into the United States of Japan, Tamaki signals for everyone to throw off their prison outfits, leaving everyone in their underwear. Inside, Kallen asks Lelouch what happened to the Vincent pilot, and C.C. says it left through a escape route Xingke made for Zero. Out of respect for Urabe, Lelouch decides not to give away Rolo's name, but does say that he is on their side when Kallen asks him, and that he didn't Geass him. As Lelouch tries to change the subject though, Kallen questions why he would keep the pilot's identity a secret from her, then asks if his secretive side is a trait of Zero or Lelouch. Lelouch, in an attempt to appease her, flirtareously responds by saying that not everyone knows about their "relationship", causing Kallen to shout at him to not say that yet blush at the same time. C.C. also asks if his identity will remain secret among the three of them, and Lelouch confirms it. Kallen finally asks if she should be in charge of the Zero Squad, and after receiving confirmation, promptly leaves. C.C. then tells Lelouch that they will talk about Geass later to deal with other matters, so Lelouch puts on his mask. Outside, the Black Knights get a giant stash of old uniforms and happily try them on, while Kallen informs Tohdoh of Urabe's death; Chiba is seen looking at them, and Asahina promptly comes up and tells her to "confess", much to her denial. Zero then appears, but before he can make a speech, Chiba and Asahina promptly question why he abandoned them and rebuke him for doing so. The crowd continues to ask for an explanation, but all Zero is willing to say is that it was for victory over Britannia. When they get angry at him for saying only that with no apology, Tohdoh tells them to stop. He then personally asks Zero if it was truly to help in the battle; as Zero confirms it, Tohdoh stands alongside him in support, saying that operations must sometimes be secret and that only Zero can be so capable. Ohgi also expresses his support due to his rescue despite Minami's memories, and continues to say that, with the Chinese Federation being incapable and the European Union continuing to lose their footing, they are the last hope for change. This eventually convinces everyone to follow Zero, but C.C. appears worried about the situation. The next day, Lelouch is shocked to see that Suzaku has returned to Ashford Academy. Due to the fact that Suzaku had all the students shipped elsewhere, the rest of the class expresses surprise at Suzaku's appearance, referring to him as the "White Grim Reaper" in reference to his savage murder streak. Villetta promptly calms the class down, saying that Suzaku only chose to reenroll because he has been transferred to Area 11, then tells him to go sit with Lelouch, inadvertently revealing that Suzaku is actually there to spy on Lelouch. As Suzaku approaches Lelouch reminisces on how Suzaku was once his first actual friend when he and Nunnally came to the Kururugi Shrine, only for them to get separated when Charles invaded Japan (specifically, it is revealed that when Lelouch and Nunnally were picked up by the Ashford family, they left Suzaku behind). They then begin to reflect on their complicated histories after reuniting, to the point where Suzaku, in his lack of sanity, glares at Lelouch upon reaching him. However, since Lelouch's memories of Suzaku being at Ashford were left intact, Lelouch is able to approach Suzaku with a friendly greeting. This briefly manages to snap Suzaku out of his trance, and Shirley and Rivalz promptly greet him happily, with even Milly ditching class to some see him. At lunch, Lelouch begins considering how to get Rolo not to spill the beans, but when he looks at him during lunch, Rolo promptly buries himself in a book. Shirley and Lelouch also explain to Suzaku that all of the students and teachers were kicked out of the school; hiding the fact that it was him who had it done, Suzaku says that that is why no one recognizes him except them. The group then begins asking who Zero is since Suzaku was the one that caught him (Milly thinks it's a girl, Rivalz thinks it's Clovis la Britannia, and Shirley thinks it's a foreign prince), but after even Lelouch begins pressuring him, Suzaku says that it's a military secret. At that moment, Arthur (whom Suzaku had abducted from the school as a pet and permanent memento of Euphemia) appears and bites his fingers, having been brought to the school. Afterwards, Suzaku is shown to be in league with the Office of Secret Intelligence, and reports to Villetta and Rolo that there is nothing suspicious about Lelouch but that he wants to investigate further. Villetta agrees, telling him that he can do so during a welcome-back party Milly is planning to throw him. As Rolo continues to question his trust in Lelouch, he gives Lelouch info on every person who is part of the OSI. From there, Lelouch uses Geass on them to make them submit to his will, eventually leaving only Villetta and Suzaku. Rolo suggests killing the latter, but Lelouch tells him not to, and asks him to be more casual around him to avoid suspicion. Meanwhile, Edgar and Claudio S. Darlton are looking over attacks staged by other rebel groups, and mention that Guilford has gone missing. As they worry about sakuradite getting into their hands, they learn of a breach in the Government Bureau. However, it is revealed to simply be Gino is his Knightmare, the Tristan (which appears as a spaceship), who promptly mocks the security system. Several Sutherlands begin shooting at him, but he promptly dodges their bullets with lightning speed and dismantles them. Edgar and Claudio then confront him, and as Gino notes that they are more concerned about the building, he promptly says he is there to "test" them and transforms the Tristan into a standard form, causing the two to recognize him. Edgar and Claudio accept the challenge and clash swords with Gino, but Suzaku, accompanied by Arthur, suddenly appears and demands that the battle be a draw (even though Gino outranks him). Gino promptly greets him happily, and Suzaku chastises him for not bringing the Lancelot as he planned. As Gino, who is said to be naive due to coming from a rich family, comments positively on Suzaku's Ashford uniform and gives him a hug, Anya comes in with her own Knightmare, the Mordred. Anya asks about the battle, and after learning the "dull" outcome, she looks at a blank electronic diary entry. Suzaku then notes that, with all three of them there, they can kill Lelouch. Three days later, the party is held for Suzaku, which is revealed to actually be an extension of Ashford's school festival. As Suzaku is forced to open the ceremony with a "Meow" (the same way Nunnally opened the last one) and the events get underway, Lelouch and Rolo are assigned to potato cutting, while a green plushie doll costume walks around outsider; Rolo questions the extravagance, and Lelouch says Milly is doing it to compensate for last year's blunder. Noticing that Lelouch knows this as a result of his restored memories, Rolo again questions his actions and twirls his knife into a fighting position. From there, Lelouch tells him to hold the correct way, and briefly notices that Suzaku is staring at them with a psychotic glare. As Suzaku leaves, Rolo admits that his Geass has an Achilles' heel. At the same time, Gino and Anya are touring the attractions. Due to his sheltered upbringing, Gino revels in all of the "commoner" activities such as making ice cream, but Anya simply takes a photo of each thing with her electronic diary and mutters "Recorded". To try and liven her mood, Gino suggests they personally explore the school grounds. Meanwhile, Rivalz goes underneath the store house to find energy fillers for the Ganymede, as the school is making another attempt at making the world's largest pizza; instead he finds a box littered with death threats that he notes belonged to Nina. Lelouch goes over to Carve-tan's wall, where the final mark is left unfinished due to her being transferred, and makes plans for the Black Knights. However, when he comes to the edge, he sees, to his horror, C.C. heading to get some of the pizza. After C.C. gets a flier from an oblivious Rivalz, Lelouch rendezvous with her and questions what she is doing; she merely says that she back to claim something she didn't get the previous year. Chastising her for her obsession, Lelouch promptly places a grocery bag with eye holes over her head and escorts her away from the scene, then proceeds to explain the situation to her even though she already knows it. At the same time, Villetta is forced to pose in a provocative swimsuit along with some of the other swimming team members as a means of advertisement, allowing the boys to marvel at all of them. Shirley is happy that she agreed to, but Villetta is enraged and becomes pissed at having to be an undercover teacher; however, she suddenly has a flashback of Ohgi telling her he used to be a teacher and gets sad. Meanwhile, Suzaku and Milly are sitting by the Ganymede, and Suzaku informs Milly that the Guren Mk-II was confirmed to be at the consulate, meaning that Kallen is there. As Milly questions how to feel about her while playing with Arthur, Suzaku, having complete hatred for Kallen, changes the subject to Nina's well-being, saying that she just published a professional science paper. They begin to talk about her perfecting the Ganymede, and in the process Suzaku mentions Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy. Milly then asks if Lloyd has talked about her, and when Suzaku denies it, Milly admits that they had to postpone the wedding because Milly flunked her graduation exams and had to repeat some years. Suzaku defends her by lecturing that Lloyd has problems, giving Arthur time to suddenly snatch his quill pen and run off. Suzaku promptly chases him, as he took that from Euphemia as well. Milly also runs after him, due to him being the guest of honor, but ends up dropping a checklist; Gino soon finds it and learns about the pizza. Lelouch takes C.C. to a giant tomato crate for the pizza, and learns that the same person who gave Charles his Geass also was the one who seduced Suzaku into insanity. C.C. then tells Lelouch not to get further involved with the situation, but when Lelouch says he already is, C.C. gives him the person's name - V.V. - and also that Suzaku did not get a Geass. Shirley then comes looking for Lelouch, and to avoid her noticing C.C., Lelouch quickly shoves C.C. into the tomato crate and closes the lid. Shirley tries to ask him a favor, but when she climbs up onto the crate and notices him alone, she questions who he was talking to. Lelouch says it's just the two of them, so Shirley tries to take the opportunity to ask him out, but when she briefly looks away from him, the green plushie suddenly appears and clamps its mouth over Lelouch's head and shoulders, causing him to not hear Shirley. It is revealed that Kallen is controlling the plushie (with her and Lelouch's faces getting uncomfortably close to one another) in an attempt to disguise herself while recovering "Pizza Girl" (C.C.). Lelouch tells her where she is and gives her instructions, but ends up being cut short when Shirley, in an attempt to confront the plushie, pulls Lelouch out of its mouth and accidentally throws him off the crate, to his chagrin. Shirley proceeds to try and rip off the plushie's head, while Kallen (obviously knowing they remember each other) tries to fight back. Kallen eventually tries to flee, but Shirley promptly punches the plushie in the nose. Suzaku and Milly then meet up with Lelouch and ask about Arthur, at which point C.C. begins kicking the side of the crate to try and get out. While Lelouch climbs up the side of the crate in desperation, the Ganymede suddenly appears and picks up the crate. It is revealed that Gino has hijacked the Ganymede in the belief that he can do the honors of pouring the tomatoes onto the pizza crust (an honor actually reserved for Suzaku), and proceeds to gleefully take the cart away to the pizza site with C.C. still inside. Lelouch and Kallen quickly chase after him, with Shirley chasing after Kallen, and Arthur ending up in the Ganymede's path, promptly running away, leading to Suzaku and Milly also chasing Gino. Despite his obliviousness, Gino proceeds to follow the instructions on the checklist while Rivalz waits for "Suzaku", and starts shaking the crate to mix up the tomatoes, throwing around C.C. Though Lelouch gets a headstart, he quickly loses stamina and is outpaced by all four of the others, leading him to try and improvise. As Gino arrives at the pizza place, Suzaku manages to somehow outpace the Ganymede and retrieve Arthur, while Gino gleefully announces to a confused Rivalz that he is not Suzaku. Gino proceeds to come to the pizza crust with a screeching halt, nearly running over Rivalz in the process, at which point all the tomatoes are liquified with C.C. still inside. Lelouch manages to get there first by taking a shortcut, and Geasses one of the other students to employ a system pattern called "Rouge". As Gino pours the tomatoes onto the crust, causing C.C. to also fall down onto it, the student pushes the "Rouge" button, which covers the area in pink bubbly smoke, while Kallen throws Shirley down a hill when she tries jumping on the plushie. As a consequence to the smoke, all of the people in the area become comically delirious, to Gino's amusement: Villetta runs around to try and find out what's going on but bumps into Kallen, exposing her body and due to the smoke they cheerfully apologize to each other, but Kallen regains her senses in time to cover herself; Shirley wakes up to see Anya taking a photo of her, but because of the smoke they simply say "You're welcome" and "Thank you" respectively; Suzaku takes Arthur into a tree and begins petting him; and Milly walks around the ground and saying that these things are just natural. Lelouch, C.C., and Kallen later meet on a roof, and Kallen tells Lelouch about Villetta, recognizing her from the previous school festival with Ohgi, and also saying that Minami mentioned that Ohgi might have had a personal collaborator (the excuse he gave when Villetta came to Ashford during the Black Rebellion), and Lelouch hypocritically seems shocked at Ohgi keeping a secret from him, which causes C.C. to reprimand him, before whispering something else in his ear. Later on, Rolo and Villetta meet in the OSI room, but Rolo pulls a gun on her. Lelouch then walks in and notes that Villetta gave away Lelouch's identity to the authorities just to obtain the title of Baroness, but that she also has ties to the Black Knights. Villetta denies this, but Lelouch reveals he knows how she and Ohgi were once lovers, and that if anyone were to find out, she would lose her nobility and end up like Jeremiah Gottwald. He then bribes her by saying that, if she joins the Black Knights the same way Rolo has, they will keep her secret, and then gives her the wine bottle he and Shirley bought (as part of the favor Shirley wanted to ask him about), and wishes her Happy Birthday. Later that night, Lelouch goes onto a roof and calls Xingke while he is in a limo with Kallen and C.C. They briefly talk about each other's "debts" to one another, and Lelouch asks him another favor: to meet the High Eunuchs. After finishing the call, it is revealed a ball is taking place below, and Lelouch notes that with Villetta defeated, only Suzaku remains. Just then, Suzaku appears on the roof with him, so Lelouch asks why he isn't at his own ball, to which Suzaku says that everyone is having fun without him (although in reality, Arthur is alone, Rivalz is wallowing because Milly is happily dancing with Gino despite the fact that he is dancing with someone as well, and Anya is recording the dancing). Suzaku then says he wants to discuss something, and tells Lelouch that he plans on becoming the Knight of One, the highest-ranking out of all the Knights of the Round. Lelouch tries to comment on it, but Suzaku, presumably in a state of insanity again, interrupts him by saying that the Knight of One can have any Area for himself, so Suzaku wants Area 11, which appears to surprise Lelouch. Suzaku then says that he has lost too much because of Zero, namely Euphemia, and he hopes that by acquiring power, he can protect the people he loves and destroy Zero and his name forever, finally getting revenge, but leaving out his plans to destroy humanity as Shin Hyuga Shaing deduced. He then suggests that Lelouch talk about these plans to a certain person: the new Viceroy of Area 11, who plans to take office the following week. Although Lelouch feels uncomfortable, Suzaku calls the person and makes Lelouch talk to the person. Lelouch turns away from Suzaku to do so, and discovers to his horror that the incoming Viceroy is Nunnally, who happily greets Lelouch and appears oblivious to his brainwashing. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *N/A Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass Quotes *"Everything is for victory over Britannia." -Zero *Dialog shared between Lelouch and Suzaku **"The emperor rewrote three things in Lelouch's memory." -Suzaku **"Nunnally." -Lelouch **"Anything about Zero." -Suzaku **"And that I was a prince of the royal family of Britannia." -Lelouch *"So help me Shirley, you'll die a thousand deaths for this." -Villeta *"No! Cat's and tomatoes don't mix." -Lelouch *"I'm aspiring to become the knight of one. The knight of one is bestowed the privileged of choosing one of the Britannian areas for his own. I intend to have Japan. I'll take this area for myself. Lelouch, I've lost too much; precious friends and a woman no one can ever replace. By acquiring power I will never again lose anyone else I care about. And then, the Japanese people won't need Zero anymore." -Suzaku *"At this very moment Nunnally is on the other end of the phone. Does she know I'm Zero? No I doubt it. Then this must be a trick that Suzaku is perpetrating against me because if I respond to my little sister then he'll know that my memories have returned. He's using Nunnally to trap me. Nunnally! Suzaku! No matter how he wears the face of a friend his true face is that of a fiend who sold me to the emperor. The mere thought that he has been at my sister's side." -Lelouch (Preview for the next episode)